An Unexpected Happy Birthday
by Flowerneko
Summary: Conan wonders why Ran is being so nice to him. Conan x Ran fluff. Oneshot. Translated from Japanese, so authentic honorifics.


An Unexpected Happy Birthday -蓮輝柚歩 妄想図書館  
**Disclaimer: I did not write this fanfiction! The original is by**蓮輝柚歩 妄想図書館**on (pixiv . net ?id=8919326). I am simply sharing their writing with English readers :)**

この小説は私が書いたものではありません。蓮輝柚歩さんの小説をファンとして英訳させて頂いただけです。ご了承ください。

**Pairing: Conan x Ran  
Date uploaded: 5/7/2014  
Link: pixiv . net ?id=3773372 (You may need a Pixiv account to view.)**

**Translator's note: This fanfiction is written in a somewhat unorthodox way (for English readers). I have tried to translate faithfully. Please be understanding.**

* * *

"If you have nothing important to say, I'm hanging up."

A phone call from Hattori.  
First thing Sunday morning, would you believe.  
He's rattling on about how many cases he's solved this month.  
But I'm past the point of caring.

"Hey! How's it been between you and that '_neechan_?"  
"Wha-, what do you mean-"

Hattori shouts this just as I am about to hang up.  
I can't believe the things this guy says.  
… but I can feel my heart begin to race.

"What do you want me to say?"

"What! Don't tell me that nothing's happened even though you've shared the same roof for so long!"

"B- _baarou_, as if!"

"Hey, are you sure you're really a teenage boy? Oh yeah, I forgot. With such a teensy-weensy body, you couldn't do anything even if you wanted to! I guess it can't be helped, then."

"Oi, Hattori…!"

This guy spouts whatever the heck he likes, doesn't he?!  
He hung up on me.  
Geez…  
What did he call me for, again?

"Haaa…"

I take a deep sigh while glaring at my freshly-hung-up phone.  
Only to be scolded by a voice behind me.  
As I turn around I am greeted by Ran, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Ah, Ran-_neechan_, what is it…?"

"Don't 'what is it' me! Was that Hattori-_kun_ on the phone? You know you shouldn't address people older than you without an honorific!"

Oh no.

Don't tell me she heard that whole call…?

"I-, I'm sorry…"  
"Don't do that anymore, understand?"

"… Okay."

I breathe a sigh of relief as I watch Ran, nodding gladly to herself because 'I've understood'.  
Thank god.  
Sounds like she didn't hear the whole thing.

Geez…

This is Hattori's fault for calling me for no reason early in the morning.

"Hey, Conan-_kun_."

Ran squats down to look me in the eyes.  
She calls me sweetly.

"What is it, Ran-_neechan_?"

"Would you spend the day with me?"

Her cheeks turn red, just a bit. Her eyes were misty.

It's right in the middle of Golden Week.  
I was thinking of finishing off a long mystery novel I was reading…  
Oh well.  
It's only for a day, right?  
I am going camping with the Professor and everyone tomorrow, anyways.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I was wanting to go to the mall at Touto Tower…"

"Alright. I'll go get changed then."

I say that before exiting the living room.  
I love seeing Ran's happy face.  
While getting changed, I suddenly remember what Hattori said today.

"_How's it been between you and that '_neechan_?_"

_Baarou_.  
But to be honest…  
I wish I had something to tell him.

When we reached Touto Tower, it was as busy as can be because of Golden Week.  
At least, it would be if we could actually get there.  
First I have to push my way through this crowd.  
But with a body like this…  
I'm just depending on Ran.  
How pitiful.

"Conan-_kun, _are you okay? Are you keeping up?"

"Y- yeah, I'm okay."

Ran holds my hand so I don't get lost.  
Her hand is awfully strong, and it feels sort of nice.

I don't want to let go…

Just as I was thinking that.  
Ran says we've arrived, and we've stopped in front of the Fusae brand children's clothing shop.

"Shall we go in?"

Ran pulled my hand.  
And we entered the shop.

Ran made me try on clothes over and over.  
I'm not her dress-up doll, for god's sake!  
Every time I try something on, she says 'that's so cute', or 'wow, that really suits you'.  
In a loud voice. _Repeatedly_.  
Gee, this is embarrassing…

"Um, Ran-_neechan_, I really don't think-"

"Yeah, red really does suit you, doesn't it Conan-_kun_! Should we get this one?"

"What… You're going to buy it for me?"

"Of course!"

Ran winked at me and gave me the peace sign.  
I close the dressing room door.  
I take off the red polo shirt.

I see my unclothed upper body reflected in the mirror.  
When will I be able to go back to normal…?

"Damn it…"

I punch myself in the mirror.  
I put my arms through the sleeves of my clothing.  
I grab the polo shirt Ran likes and leave the dressing room.

"That was tasty!"

We just finished lunch at a restaurant.  
We're waiting for the desserts Ran ordered.

At any rate.  
What's up with Ran today…  
She didn't stop at the polo shirt.  
Games, sneakers.  
The mystery novel that I have been wanting for ages.

"Ran-_neechan_, is this really okay? You've bought me so many things, but you haven't bought anything for yourse-"

"I don't mind!"

Ran adamantly cut me off mid-sentence.  
But she wasn't upset.  
Rather, she was smiling tenderly at me.  
That smile, I just…

"… Ah, here they are."

Ran had looked as though she had wanted to say something.  
But the waitress brought Ran a parfait and me a coffee.

"_Itadakimaasu_!"

As I watch Ran scoop up whipped cream and spoon it into her mouth.  
Somehow, I start to feel as happy as she looks.

"Here, have some too, Conan-_kun_."

Ran.  
In front of my eyes she sticks a spoon covered in vanilla ice cream and whipped cream.

"Wha-, I'm fine… You eat it, Ran-_neechan_."

"Not happening. Alright, open up!"

I open my mouth.

This is so embarrassing; I'm starting to feel warm.  
It's making the ice cream in my mouth feel even colder.  
Ran's smiling happily…  
I wonder if she notices?

Yup.  
This is what they call an 'indirect kiss', isn't it…?

In the afternoon, the area around Touto Tower was jam packed with people.  
Even so, we wandered aimlessly.  
We watched the movie I've been wanting to see for a while.  
When we left the cinema, it was getting dark outside.  
Ran really wanted to eat dinner at the Observation Restaurant.

On the way home to the office, Ran said she wanted to stop by somewhere.  
We went to the park near the office.

Ran sat on a swing in the playground. I followed her lead and sat on the swing next to hers.

"Ran-_neechan_, thanks for buying me so much today."

"It's fine! As long as you enjoyed yourself."

"Y- yeah…"

"Well, today is special, after all."

"Special…?"

Ran suddenly looked down, and I watched in silence.  
She let out an adorable giggle and smiled.  
She got up and then crouched down in front of me.  
She stared at me with those cloudy eyes of hers.  
And then she shyly opened her mouth.

"Thank you… for being born…"

"Huh…?"

"Hehe, you really have forgotten, haven't you? Your own birthday…!"

Oh, I see.  
Today was my birthday.  
I had forgotten completely.

"Happy birthday, Conan-_kun_."

Ran, I'm so sorry, for looking like this…  
I give Ran a gentle hug.

I love you, Ran.  
So please.  
Someday.  
I'm going to come back as who I really am, as Kudou Shinichi someday.  
So please wait for me…

The two silhouettes illuminated by the streetlight.  
Slowly and quietly overlap.  
Forever.  
And ever…

* * *

**Author's note:  
My first dream of the new year was of Conan-**_**kun**_**!  
So I took the easy route (translator's note: and wrote a Detective Conan fic).**

**So this is a clichéd birthday piece to celebrate a day worth celebrating.**

**For the time being, I tried to make it into a cute date between a high schooler and a grade schooler.  
… Unexpectedly, Hei-**_**chan**_** turned up at the start, what was that about? Orz  
There may have been no particular reason for him being in this ohoho**

**Well, I'm going to keep updating with things like this (like what?) v(^-^v)(v^-^)v**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Translator's note:**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic!**

**Some Japanese terminology for those not familiar.  
Neechan, kun – honorifics.  
Baarou – Conan's 'catchphrase' for calling people out for being dumb. ;)  
Itadakimasu – thanks for the meal. Said before eating 99% of the time.**

**And for those who haven't heard of it before, an 'indirect kiss' (**間接キス**) is when two people eat from the same implement/drink from the same drink. :P**

**Let me know what you thought of my translation. :) I'll translate some more if people are interested in Japanese Detective Conan fanfiction.  
**


End file.
